better off without
by mickey2101
Summary: Flippy is tired of Evil ruining everything in his life. So he finally finds a way to remove Evil. But who's better off? And how is Flaky going to handle this? contains Flippy x Flaky x Evil and there may be violence and suggestive material. !Authors Note!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, please be nice and no flames. Also this is going to be a flippyxflaky story and it may contain violence being that this is a HTF fanfic. I OWN NOTHING!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Why does nothing work? Why does HE still exist?" Flippy shouted into his bathroom mirror early in the morning.

The 'he' Flippy is referring too is his dark counterpart. The one who always takes over Flippy's body whenever something reminds him of war or killing. Ever since the war 'Evil', as many of the residence of happy tree town like to call him, has brought nothing but grief into Flippy's life. Evil has killed almost everyone in the town at least once. But thanks to the towns curse, no one really 'dies'. They just come back the day after they're 'killed' in the hospital, as if nothing happened. No one knows why exactly, but most just go with it. Still, nobody likes dieing, so everyone in the town is afraid of Flippy.

"I tried everything and he keeps coming back like nothing happened!" Flippy continued to rant. It's true. Flippy tried suppressing Evil, took many types of pills, and even went to therapy. He thought he finally got rid of Evil when Flippy 'killed' him in a fight. Even though it was just in his head, Evil didn't appear for weeks. Until he came back in one of Flippy's dreams with a helicopter, killing Flippy in his dream and attempted to kill Lumpy in reality. And obviously failed.

Flippy looked into the mirror and saw Evil staring back at him with a bored expression.

_The reason you can't get rid of me is because you need me._ Evil stated"I don't need you! The war is over!" Flippy argued. _Please. You were such a wimp and klutz before I came into your life. _"Not true!" _So true. You probably couldn't aim into the toilet without my help._ Evil snickered. Flippy grew red in the face. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE the one who needs ME!" _Anyways, I don't know why you're so angry. I've at least stopped killing that dandruff chick like you asked_. Evil scoffed. "I shouldn't have to ask you not to kill anybody, especially Flaky!" Flippy snapped. They just glared at each other for what seemed like an hour.

_ I still don't get why you like her. _Evil finally said.

"Huh? Why do you care?" _Because I'm you. And if you are going to someday grow a pair and ask her out, I want to know why and if she's worthy. _Evil simply answered. "'Worthy'? Of what exactly?" Flippy eyes narrowed._ ME, you idiot. You think I'm just going to let you pick our mate by yourself? HA! I think not. _ "I don't need your permission!" _Fine. But let me tell you this, if I don't even like this babe, I'm going to make her life a living hell. _Evil threatened in a deep growl. And with that Evil's voice slowly disappeared leaving Flippy all alone. Flippy thought about all the horrible things Evil has done to Flaky in the past and he almost threw up at the thought of her being brutally murdered everyday. Or worse.

"I need to get rid of him, and fast!" Flippy whispered to himself. "But, what do I do?" And with that he got an idea. He took his cell phone and punched in the number that might be his last hope.

"Hello?" a nasally voice answered.

"Hi, Sniffles! This is Flippy. I have a big favor to ask of you."

* * *

**Sorry for the rushed first chapter. I'll try to make the other ones better. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! This portion of the story is mostly flaky and contains some minor gigglesxcuddles. Enjoy! Please review and no flames.  
**

**

* * *

**

*Flaky's house*

Flaky was going through her normal morning routines when she heard a fire truck blazing by her window.

_That's odd. This is the fifth time this week._ Flaky thought. _And why are they always heading to Sniffles' house? I sure hope he's okay._

Flaky lost her train of thought when she heard her house phone ring.

"H-hello?" she answered in her usual timid voice.

"Flaky? Oh thank god your home!" Giggles voice rang through the other line. "I have some BIG news to tell you! I'm almost at your door."

Just after Flaky hung up her phone Giggles let herself in the house and sat down on Flaky's couch. _Sure come in, I don't mind. _Flaky thought bitterly, but showed a pleasant smile and sat next to her friend.

"Hi Giggles. What was the big news you wanted to tell me about?" Flaky asked.

"Cuddles finally asked me to go steady with him! Isn't that wonderful?" Giggles squealed happily.

"Oh. Uhhhh... yeah. That's great news Giggles." Flaky said uneasily.

Giggles looked at the timid porcupine. "What's wrong Flaky?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just don't think I'm the right person you should be telling this too. You know, with my lack of dating experience and all."

"Oh come on, you must have some form dating experience. Tell me the last time you ever confessed to a guy."

"Well, the last time I ever asked a guy out was in elementary school." Flaky started off nervously.

"Oh." Giggles answered. "Um, okay then. What happened then?"

"He thought we were just playing a game and I took that as a rejection. Then he dated a friend of mine two years after that." Flaky continued.

"Well that, uh, sucks." The pink chipmunk said uneasily.

"I'm not even finished. Five years after he broke up with her he came out of the closet…"

"Oh that's just…"

"…with my male cousin at my birthday party." Flaky finished.

"I really don't know how to respond to that." Giggles stated.

"Yeah, well at the game of love I always lose." Flaky said sadly. The two friends just sat there in an awkward silence.

"What about Flippy?" Giggles asked to break the tension.

Flaky's face became a redder color. "W-what about Fl-fl-flippy?" she stuttered.

"I know you like him." Giggles smiled knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking…okay! I like him, you happy now?" Flaky broke and looked at the floor in shame.

"Ooooooh! You are soooooo CUTE Flaky!" Giggles squealed grabbing her friend into a tight hug, not caring about the quills.

"Cant…" gasp "…breathe!" Flaky squeaked. Giggles let go and Flaky dropped to the ground.

"Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength." Giggles laughed sheepishly. "Anyways, I don't know why you like him. I mean, he has killed you at least three times already."

"No! That was Evil! Plus for some reason he's even spared my life during his last few killing sprees." Flaky protested.

"Oh, great. Now you're even falling for the monster." Giggles rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean! Maybe Flippy's gotten better control over him or something."

"Or at least he's trying."

"…What do you mean?" Flaky asked quietly.

"You don't know? Flippy and Sniffles have been working on a cure to get rid of Evil."

_Well at least I now know the cause of the frequent fire trucks rushing to Sniffles house. _Flaky thought _But still…_

"'Get rid of Evil'? For good?"

"Well at least separate them so we can throw Evil in jail or something." Giggles answered. "Isn't that great? Now back to me and Cuddles. He is such a romantic! He took me out to this beautiful restaurant and then he…."

Flaky spaced out the rest of Giggles words and was busy thinking about Flippy. She felt somewhat relieved at this news. Her friend was now going to be happy and the town will have one less cause of fatalities. But for some reason she has this horrible feeling at the bottom of her heart.

* * *

*Sniffles lab*

"Okay Flippy, this baby should do the trick!" Sniffles said proudly holding up a test tube with some strange purple liquid inside.

"That's what you said about the last 36 batches." Flippy said annoyed.

"Hey! Let me remind you that it was YOU that came crawling to ME! So please be calm. We don't want HIM taking over and setting this place on fire again, do we?" Sniffles eyes narrowed.

Flippy sighed. "No we don't and I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired." _You know it's never going to work. I'll never disappear. _Flippy ignored Evil and took the test tube.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't know the exact side effects of removing your dark half." Sniffles asked cautiously.

"It's got to be better then what I'm dealing with now." And with that Flippy swallowed the purple liquid.

* * *

**Yeah... i'm not good at cliff hangers (Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff. And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!) sorry, had to do it. It's midnight now and I'm tired. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, But here's the next chapter! Thanks for the kind reviews! I OWN NOTHING!  


* * *

**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon when the bells in the town square chimed. That means there's an important town meeting! Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the center fountain. Lumpy stood in front of the fountain along side with Flippy and Sniffles.

"Today, my friends, is a joyous day. You all want to know why that is?" Lumpy asked the town through a megaphone.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Shifty shouted.

"Yeah! We were in the middle of a heist…I mean, dentist appointment." Lifty added.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I had no idea! Wait… why are we here again?" Lumpy asked. The town groaned in unison.

"The good news!" Sniffles whispered to the idiot moose.

"There's good news? OH BOY!" Lumpy clapped stupidly. The whole town face palmed.

Sniffles looked annoyed. "Just give me that!" he said taking away the megaphone from Lumpy.

"Today, my dear friends, is the end of one of our greatest nightmare!" Sniffles started. "Observe!"

Sniffles grabbed Flippy and put him in the middle of the crowd. They were confused at first, and then Sniffles took out a balloon and popped it. Everyone's eyes widened in fear, minus Flippy and Sniffles.

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE DUCK FOR COVER!" Handy screamed as the whole town rushed away from Flippy and hid.

They all waited for their painful deaths when they heard…nothing.

What's going on?

Flippy should have flipped and killed everyone.

The whole town should have been a bloodbath by now.

They all peeked out from their hiding spots and saw Flippy. Not Evil, but normal, sweet, gentle Flippy.

Sniffles walked over to Flippy and shook his hand. "Well Flippy, all I can say this was a success!" Sniffles said cheerfully. Flippy nodded happily.

"Ummmmm… EXCUSE ME!"

The bear and the anteater looked at the crowd coming out of their hiding places.

"What just happened? Why hasn't Flippy flipped into Evil yet?" Petunia asked.

"I've cured him." Sniffles said boastfully adjusting his glasses.

"C-cured him?" Toothy gasped.

"You mean, Evil is gone? For GOOD?" Cuddles asked in shock.

Sniffles and Flippy looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Not exactly…."Flippy said digging his foot in the ground.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Shifty eyes narrowed.

"Did you get rid of him or not?" Lifty asked.

"Well…."

* * *

(flash back)

Flippy took the purple liquid as Sniffles hid behind his desk looking at the vet bear with excited eyes.

*Ba-dum*

Flippy dropped the test tube and grabbed his chest. It felt like he was having a heart attack. Whatever that liquid was seemed to be doing something to him.

*Ba-dum*

He fell to his knees and started breathing heavily. His eyes changing from normal dark green to Evil's green yellow.

*Ba-dum*

Flippy felt like his body was splitting in half. He let out a cry that sounded like a demon, his and evil's voice combined.

*Ba-dum*

Flippy couldn't handle the pain any longer. He collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath. The last two things he saw before he passed out were Sniffles worried face and a silhouette of another bear next to him.

*Ba-dum*

* * *

(end of flash back)

"So in other word Evil and I are separated from each other." Flippy finished. The crowed mumbled to each other uneasily.

"If that's the case, where is Evil?" Pop asked. Sniffles and Flippy looked at each other again with a worried expression.

"We, ahem, don't…really…know." Sniffles admitted.

"So why are we suppose to feel relieved again?" Petunia asked with her hands on her hips. "Sure we don't have to be worried about being around Flippy anymore, but now we've got a psycho killer out 24/7 and nobody knows where he is!"

"True, but it's a lot easier now than having them both together." Sniffles stated.

"Why's that?" Giggles asked.

"Well, now we can punish Evil without worrying about Flippy and it's not like we can't go through a couple weeks of horrible deaths till that happens, right everybody?" Sniffles said. The town was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I say we kill Sniffles instead." Shifty said flatly.

"Oh, I do agree brother. Shall we tie some weights to his feet and dump him in the lake or stick him to a pole and let the crows peck his insides out?" Lifty offered.

"What's wrong guys?" Sniffles asked nervously as the two raccoon brothers advanced toward him.

"You doomed as all, that's 'what's wrong'." Disco Bear said angrily. They were about to jump on Sniffles when a strike of blue came from the sky in front of the terrified anteater.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Splendid looked from Sniffles to the crowed.

"He released a killer!" Handy yelled.

"You mean you're angry at Sniffles for his success in separating Flippy and Evil?" Splendid asked.

"Of course we're…wait. How did you know that Flippy and Evil are separated?" Handy asked.

Splendid let out a deep laugh. "Because I'm Splendid, you stupid little beaver! I know everything from Nutty's grades on his last report card to the amount of dirty magazines under Cuddles bed!" Giggles slapped Cuddles across the face.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing of course!" Splendid stated.

The crowd just stared at him.

"Uhhhh…what do you mean by 'nothing'." Sniffles asked.

"I mean if you see Evil, ignore him! It's not like anyone of you can take him head on and he'll just escape from any jail we put him in, right Flippy?" The hero turned towards the green bear.

"That's true…but how does doing nothing help?" Flippy asked.

"You're not only to ignore him, but treat him like he's the plague. Don't let him bully you into giving him housing, food, or anything else. Don't help him out if he's about to die either. That should be his punishment." Splendid explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now that's all settled, I'm off to save my bread from being burned and the rest of you have a nice day and be brave!" and with that Splendid was gone in a flash.

"Well you all heard him. Go on scoot! Everything will be just fine, I promise." Sniffles said.

"It better be or we're coming after you, Sniffles!" Disco Bear threatened. Everyone left and went back to their normal daily routines. Flippy turned to Sniffles.

"Are you sure things are going to be okay?" he asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. But hey, now you can go and ask out Flaky without worry!" Sniffles said elbowing Flippy in the ribs. Flippy blushed.

"Not right now. I'll wait until Evil is completely out of the way. He'll surely screw things up for me." Flippy stated. His ear twitched. Flippy spun around and pulled out his bowie knife.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sniffles asked defiantly spooked.

"….nothing. I thought I heard something. I guess I'm just paranoid." Flippy sighed as he put his weapon back. Flippy walked back to Sniffles and tripped.

"Ouch! That was weird. I'm usually more graceful than this and little thing like falling shouldn't hurt this badly." Flippy said as he's rubbing his arm.

"Maybe you're just tired from the separation." Sniffles suggested. "But to be safe, let's head back to the lab and see if there are any side affects to watch out for."

"Yeah, okay." Flippy said looking over his shoulder one last time.

* * *

Evil watched his good side walk off with the scientist from a tree. He jumped down, but still stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Trying to get rid of me? Think I would just disappear because you ignore me, huh? I don't think so." Evil growled. "This is not the end, little private. You need me more than you think."

* * *

**Wow! somebody's angry! What is Evil going to do? Is there any side affects that Flippy should worry about? Where the heck is the romance in this story? Find out more in the next chapters! Please review, I like reviews, even if they are weird.**


	4. Author's Note!

** HELLO EVERYONE!**

It's been a long while hasn't it? Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but I have some news that some of you might not want to hear.

I am terribly sorry to announce that I will not be continuing this story.

Now before you jump to conclusions, no it's **not** because off flames, trolls or bashers, it's because I choose not to go on due to my own feelings about it. See I don't remember where I was going to go with this story and to be honest, I personally don't like the way I was writing it out. It's just been so long and I think I should have a fresh start.

Thank you to everyone who has read **Better off without**. I am truly honored that you guys liked my first fanfic and I love all of you for that.

Don't worry though; I will be posting another Flippy/Flaky fic in the very near future! It will be full of awesome sauce I swear! Plus I might revisit this idea again later and maybe clean it up a bit or add a different twist to it.

I was thinking about deleting this story too, but I don't know. Do you guys want it to stay up even though it's unfinished?

If yes then say something because I don't want to be too mean to you guys.

Well I guess I will see some of you in my next story.

Till then my lovely readers!


End file.
